


Capital Crime [Remastered]

by Mara_Jade101



Series: End of the Mystery-verse [6]
Category: Capital Mysteries
Genre: Clones, F/M, Found Family, Hostage Situations, Kid Detectives AU, Kidnapping, Seeing the future, Slow Burn, Werecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Jade101/pseuds/Mara_Jade101
Summary: 16 year old KC Thornton is having the time of her life! With her best friend, Marshall Li, and her foster sister, Malia Z Thornton, she has solved mysteries that helped save the country and her step-father, who just happens to be the President of the United States of America.But then something happens that no one sees coming. And the DC trio find themselves in more danger than they ever realized was possible...
Relationships: Casey Marshall & KC Thornton & Marshall Li & Malia Z Thornton, Dink Duncan & Josh Pinto & Ruth Rose Hathaway (minor), Gabriel Pinto/Cassidy Pinto (minor), KC Thornton & Josh Pinto & Brian Pinto & Bradley Pinto (minor), KC Thornton & Marshall Li & Malia Z Thornton, KC Thornton/Marshall Li, Lois Thornton/Zachary Thornton (minor), Marshall Li & Wu Li & Jo Li
Series: End of the Mystery-verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713973





	1. Chapter 1- KC

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Capital Crime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769790) by [Mara_Jade101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Jade101/pseuds/Mara_Jade101). 



"KC? You up?"

She didn't want to be, but 16-year-old Katherine Carolina Corcoran-Thornton rolled over onto her other side with a groan and a sigh, opening her eyes to see her ~~crush~~ best friend sitting on her bed. 

"What's up, Marsha-?" She whispered. 

Then she caught sight of the teen's pale expression and froze. 16-year-old Marshall Chase Li put a finger to his lips and pointed his other hand toward the door. 

_Someone's at the door._ He signed and dropped his hand. _We need to hide._

KC sighed and nodded, throwing back her covers and landing her feet on the floor, shivering as the warmth of her bed quickly began to fade. Marshall glanced at her worriedly before his hand brushed against the wall next to her nightstand and he pushed down on the railing. A faint rumbling sound was heard as the section of the wall began to swing away from them, and KC shivered at the gust of cold air that burst out from the used secret passageway. _'Out of all the times we've done this... why'd it have to be at 3 in the morning?'_

She glanced at Marshall, his eyes seemingly glowing electric green in the harsh white light as he studied the passage before them. He glanced at her, smiled softly, and they both stepped through the doorway, letting the wall slide back behind them before they both collapsed on each other, bursting into laughter as it bounced off the soundproof walls.

"3 in the morning." KC commented, brushing tears from her eyes as she pulled away from him and leaned against the wall. "Of all the times we had to do this drill, it's at 3 in the morning."

Marshall threw her a grin. "Hey, at least I was awake."

"You should be sleeping, Marsh! Casey is the one watching over us and Malia!" She argued, walking toward the main secret room they had created in case any attacks happened when they were in KC's, Malia's, or Marshall's room.

15-year-old Malia Z Thornton was already waiting for them, and she was nodding her head to some music in her headphones, probably **_Hamilton_** or **_Coco_** or some other Broadway musical or Disney movie she loved. KC waved at her and sank down into a hammock she had strung together before collapsing back onto it. 

"Ughhhhh... how long do we have to be here?" She groaned.

Malia giggled and pulled her headphones down to her neck. "You never were one for waiting, Kay."

"I'm still not." She argued.

Marshall sighed and sank down onto a cushion. "She's right, Malia. I don't know how long it's going to take this time."

KC shrugged and stretched her arms. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going back to sleep. Good night."

"Good night." Malia said.

"Good night, KC." Marshall said softly, his eyes shining bright in the room as Malia reached across and turned off the light.


	2. Chapter 2- Marshall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marshall reflects on his secrets that he desperately wants to tell KC.

Marshall glanced at KC and Malia before he let out a sigh. _'This could be worse... it could just be me and KC in here.'_ He smiled softly and shook his head. _'Not that I have a problem with Malia or anything like that, but... I want to tell KC the truth.'_ He glanced at his hands and waited for his (crush) best friend to wake up and see him for what he really was-

His phone buzzed and he buried his head in his hands. _'If that's the twins again, I swear, I will sic KC oN THEIR-'_

He blinked in surprise at the text and frowned. "What in the world... Dad? You know I can't talk right now..." Marshall whispered.

He glanced back at KC and Malia and sighed, turning back to his phone and texting his dad back.

**Marshall:** _Hey, Dad. Sorry, I can't talk right now. Maybe later?_

Leaning back onto the floor, he shook his head to clear it and closed his eyes.

XXX

Marshall jerked awake to something moving around in the darkness and growled threateningly, his hands moving toward his phone in his pocket. _'If I could just... No, that would just make things complicated...'_

He pulled his hands away from his pocket and settled for the flashlight attached to the belt on his waist, whipping it out and shining it in the direction of the sound-

"Marshall? Marshall, it's me!"

Marshall quickly relaxed. "Oh, thank God, Casey. I'm glad to see you."

Casey Marshall nodded and sat down in an open chair across from him. "I am too." He glanced at the two sleeping girls and smiled softly. "How are they?"

"They're okay." Marshall whispered, a smile on his own face.

Casey started chuckling. "Marshall, when are you going to tell her?"

He blinked at the clone. "Tell her...?"

_'Ok, if he found out, then I need to step up my game-'_

"About your feelings for her, Kid. They're really obvious." He said softly. "But I understand if you don't want to tell her-"

"NO!" Marshall hissed loudly, feeling his hackles raise in defense of his girl and he quickly relaxed, letting go of the cushion and praying to God that Casey didn't notice anything about him-

"Casey, I want to tell her everything. I really, really do. But it's... just not the right time yet." He said, rubbing his hands over his arms and shivering. 

_'Damn it... not now, please not now...'_

Casey nodded. "Alright. I won't press you for details."

Marshall threw him a grateful smile. "Thank you."

He glanced at the clock and sighed. "We've got about a few minutes before we have to leave, so I'll get Kay... I'll get the girls up."

Marshall stood up and walked toward the girls, feeling his heart start racing as he laid a hand on KC's shoulder. _'KC, I'm not good at promises, but I promise you this: when I tell you the truth, I will explain everything.'_

_'I promise.'_


	3. Chapter 3- Malia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia has a nightmare that looks shockingly like a future...

_The world was on fire._

_Flames licked at the curtains in the East Room as screams rang out from the people gathered there. A blond haired woman in a purple dress pulled away from the man she was with and ran outside of the room, screaming in terror as she left. A shout from nearby caught Malia's attention, and she turned around to see Casey pulling Lois Thornton out of the way of a falling ceiling tile. The two coughed as smoke rose up from the burning tables and Casey laid a hand on Lois's shoulder. "Are you ok, Lois?"_

_She nodded and coughed some more. "I am... but where's Zachary? And KC, Malia, and Marshall?"_

_She looked around frantically, then brought her hands to her mouth. "KC? Malia? Marshall?" She called out loudly._

_Zachary Thornton quickly ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her chest before pulling away. "Are you ok?"_

_Lois nodded and continued looking around. "Where's KC and Malia? KC? Malia?"_

_She pulled away from her husband amd started running toward the exit, tears forming in her eyes. "KC? Malia? KC?!? Malia?!?"_

_"KC?!?"_

She bolted up with a scream and grabbed KC's hand hovering near her shoulder, panting as she struggled to catch her breath. KC glanced down at her worriedly, fear evident in her hazel eyes. "Malia? What's wrong?"

"Nightmare." She managed to gasp out, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Really, really bad nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Marshall asked softly, his hand wrapping around KC's waist like a cat's tail.

Malia shook her head. "Later... We need to get back..."

Marshall nodded again and KC pulled her to her feet. Wordlessly, Malia found the strength to start walking, pulling her blanket around her and shivering in the sudden cold as she tried to think about what just happened...

Because as she had watched Lois run toward the exit, she had found Marshall near the other exit of the East Room.

And he was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malia is shaken and determined to talk to KC and Marshall.
> 
> Also:  
> All of the OC siblings to the canon characters have the ability to have sudden visions of the future, since they're not in the canon material. This applies to all the OC siblings we come up with.  
> (There's a lot of the OCs, but don't worry. They don't all show up at the same time until a later fic.)


	4. Chapter 4- KC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KC is bored until the twins start playing around and Marshall gets injured.

**[A few hours later...]**

KC collapsed onto her bed with a tired sigh as she rolled over onto her back to stare at the ceiling in her own room. Watching the patterns slowly dissolve into unclear lines made her dizzy and she blinked away the black spots that had appeared in her vision. _'God... I'm honestly starting to get bored...'_

Her phone started buzzing on her bed and she sat up straight, frowning at it in confusion. _'Who on God's Green Earth...?'_

She grabbed her phone and clicked the home screen-

And buried her head in her hands, her phone sticking out between her fingers. KC just sighed and started typing. 

\---

**(Mystery 11) 10:01 am**

**K is for Khaos:** _Aren't you guys supposed to be in school right now?_

**Art is my Middle Name:** _First, it's Saturday. Second, No. Third-_

**Thing 1:** _Bradley somehow tied himself to the ceiling fan again._

**Art is my middle name:** _I WAS GETTING TO THAT, BRIAN!!!_

**Ma-zing:** _Should we be worried?_

**Get Out of My Swamp:** _Malia, it's the twins. You should be worried._

**Thing 1:** _HEY!!!_

**Thing 2:**

**K is for Khaos:**

**Ma-zing:**

**Get Out of My Swamp:** _We're concerned._

**Thing 2:** _I'm fine, guys! Really!_

**Why Did You Name Me This Way?:** _[image.png]_

**K is for Khaos:** _BRADLEY GET DOWN FROM THERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT OR I WILL GET YOUR MOTHER-_

**Art is my middle name:** _Also, Dink and I are "babysitting" the twins and Dawn while Ruth Rose has her wisdom teeth taken out._

**NateTheGreat:** _She says hi, btw. And she's now walking out of the doctor's office muttering about crazy yellow bunnies trying to kill her, Dink, and Josh, so now might not be a good time for her to talk to y'all._

**Sunrise:** _Wait, what? Anesthesia doesn't work like that._

**NateTheGreat:** _That's what she's saying-_

Someone knocked at KC's door and she lifted up her head from her phone to see who it was. "Marshall?" She asked, surprised to see him standing there, his body leaning-

Leaning against the door-

She dropped her phone and ran to his side. "Marshall, what happened to you?" She asked again, grabbing his arm and tucking it over her shoulders as she walked to her bed.

Marshall just chuckled. "...I got into a cat fight with George. Apparently he doesn't like me." 

She raised her eyebrow, but said nothing. If Marshall wanted to tell her what really happened, she was sure he would tell her in his own time. Right now, she had to call the doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, Discord chat names! This is specifically for the Mystery 11 right now, but if anyone has any ideas for the other Kids, I would love to hear them! 
> 
> Also, if you get any of my references, kudos to you!
> 
> Dink- Why Did You Name Me This Way?  
> Josh- Art is My Middle Name  
> Nate- NateTheGreat  
> Brian- Thing 1  
> Bradley- Thing 2  
> Dawn- Sunrise  
> KC- K Is for Khaos  
> Marshall- Get Out of My Swamp  
> Malia- Ma-zing
> 
> Ruth Rose and Lucy have their own Discord names already set up, but since they're not involved in the chat they won't be mentioned.


	5. Chapter 5- Marshall/Jonah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to the fight, where Marshall is confronted with his family's greatest secret... a secret that he's getting tired of keeping...
> 
> And Jonah makes a mistake.

_Marshall walked by the computer room before he heard the loud crash coming from inside. He quickly paused at the door and looked around to see if anyone else had heard the commotion before grabbing the doorknob and slowly easing the door open..._

_"Jonah?" He called out softly, seeing his classmate and the son of two FBI agents leaning against a row of file cabinets, watching the monitors flicker with information. Information that was most definitely classified to the public eye. Marshall swallowed nervously, not wanting to know how the public would react if they found out that the American government was keeping tabs on magical or magic-related creatures..._

_16-year-old Jonah Gresham started chuckling. "I'm surprised at you, Marshall."_

_"Jonah, what are you talking about?" Marshall asked, walking over to the computers and halfway sitting on the desk._

_Jonah turned to make eye contact with him, and Marshall clenched his hands around the edge of the desk at the sight of his eyes, pure yellow with pupils shaped like a cat's. Marshall felt something growl in the back of his head-_ _**'Shut up.'** He told it and turned back to Jonah._

_"What's with your eyes?" He asked, subtly pushing away from the desk and walking toward the door._

_Jonah scoffed at him. "Really? That's how you're reacting to finding out you're not the only magical creature in the White House?" He asked, pushing away from the cabinets and standing at his full height._

_Marshall just shook his head. "Jonah..."_

_Jonah smirked as his body started glowing a soft yellow as he shifted. "I wonder how KC would react to finding out the truth..."_

_Marshall's eyes widened in anger as he took another step backward as he made direct eye contact with the cheetah standing in Jonah's place- and growling at him. He shook his head again. "Jonah... you idiot."_

_He reached out his hand and flicked off the light switch, vanishing into the dark with a soft purr..._

_XXX_

_Jonah let out a soft growl as he looked around the empty room, the only light coming from the computers as their soft white and electric green screens glowed with information. "Marshall... what'd you say?" He called out nervously, slowly stalking toward the spot where his classmate had been a few seconds ago. "...you do know I was just trying to scare you, right?"_

_"Would have been helpful if you came right out and said that..." Marshall whispered from-_

_**'BEHIND ME?!?'** _

_He spun around to see- Nothing. Not even a glimpse of the Asian teen and he started shivering. Something moved out of the corner of his eye and he sprinted over to the other row of cabinets across from him- Only to yelp in pain as something grabbed his neck and slammed his face into the ground. He rolled onto his back and extended his claws, scratching at his attacker's chest and making contact with it, the two cats leaving deep scratches in their chest and legs before Jonah was abruptly slammed back onto the ground by-_

_"Yield." Marshall ordered, his irises glowing electric green as Jonah, in his human form, stared up at the human teen, shaking as he was pinned to the ground with a knee on his chest and a gun at his throat._

_Jonah gulped._ _"Marsha-"_

_"Yield." Marshall repeated, his eyes glowing brighter as his knee dug further into Jonah's chest-_ _He sighed and nodded, and Marshall pulled his knee off of his chest, leaving Jonah gasping for air as he sat up. "Marshall..."_

_**"Don't."** Marshall snarled. "Threaten. Her. Again."_

_Something caught his attention: the teen was shaking as he stood there breathing heavily, his eyes fading back to their normal brown and he glared at Jonah. Jonah swallowed nervously. "I'm... I'm sorry..."_

_Marshall just nodded and walked toward the door. "Oh!" He turned around and locked eyes with Jonah. "And for the record, watch your back. Because we all know that cats are possessive..."_ _he flashed him a fanged smile. "...of those they care about the most..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that escalated quickly.
> 
> • and yes, his were-cat side is FIERCELY protective over KC, and yes, the reason that I did not described his were-cat form is because it shows up again later.  
> • Marshall's Were-Cat side is both fiercely protective AND possessive of those he cares about, with his human side referring to it as his "darker side," meaning that he has little to no control over what he does while in his other form. However, that specific side effect of being a non-fully-grown Were-Cat only happens in the 24-hour period before and after a full moon night, so he's going to act like that for about two-three days.  
> • The "dark/were-Cat side" is strictly "Capital Crime" only. Were-Cat!Marshall doesn't act like this at all in the fics set after this.


	6. Chapter 6- Malia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a "sick" Marshall being sent home, Malia and KC have some time to talk.

"You're sick." KC muttered as she finished wrapping a bandage around Marshall's arm.

Marshall rolled his eyes as he sat on the doctor's exam table. "I'm not sick, Kay..."

Malia coughed into her elbow from the door where she stood. "Yes you are, Marshall."

"No, I'm not-!" He insisted, standing to his feet with his eyes flashing electric green.

KC stood to her full height and glared at Marshall. "Marshall Chase Li, you are going to stop complaining and go home this instant! Do you understand?!?" She snapped.

Marshall stared defiantly at her, his eyes blazing that weird green color before he broke eye contact and nodded. KC sighed in relief and Malia held back her smile. KC really cared for Marshall, and even if they started arguing, they meant it in the best way possible. Marshall let out a soft purring sound at KC's hand on his forehead before he blushed and cleared his throat. "Kay, I... uh... need to go call my dad real quick." He said quickly, practically leaping up from the table and running out of the room.

She shook her head and glanced at her sister, who was watching her with a worried expression on her face. "You okay?" She asked.

Malia sighed. "Yeah, it's just... he's starting to worry me."

KC snorted and walked over to Malia, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into a hug. "You have no idea how much I'm worried, MZ." She said softly. "He's... kinda scaring me with how he acts when he gets sick like this."

Malia nodded and laid her head on her shoulder. KC chuckled softly and sank down in a chair while she stared at the door, leaving Malia to think... "There's something else bothering you, isn't there?" KC asked.

She nodded. "Umm... I had a nightmare last night... and I wanted to tell you and Marshall both, but..." she swallowed nervously. "The White House was on fire, Kay. You and I were nowhere to be found, and Marshall..." her voice broke and she buried her head in her neck, shaking. "Marshall was _dead_ , KC. He was just lying there on the ground, not moving, and I was scared, I was so scared-"

KC didn't say anything as she broke down crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, next chapter skips ahead a day to Marshall coming back to the White House.


	7. Chapter 7- Marshall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marshall finally asks KC a question.
> 
> Turns out it's the wrong question, but he can't go back now.

**[One day later...]**

Marshall sighed and sank back into the passenger seat of his car, watching out the window nervously as Wu Li turned the car into the garage of the White House. His dad parked the car and laid a hand on his arm. "兒子，你還好嗎?" He asked in Mandarin. _{Are you okay, son?}_

Marshall nodded and looked up at him. "是的，我很好..." _{Yeah, I'm fine...}_ "我只想告訴她事實，僅此而已." _{I've just got to tell her the truth, that's all.}_

Wu Li nodded and let go of his arm, letting Marshall get out of the car with his phone in one hand and his backpack slung over his shoulder.

"兒子!" _{Son!}_ His dad called out just as Marshall had touched the car door. "小心點，我愛你." _{Be careful, and I love you.}_

Marshall smiled. "I will. Love you too, Dad." He shut the door and waved goodbye at his dad as he pulled out of the parking space before turning around and walking to the elevator doors to his left. He pressed the "up" button and leaned onto his right leg, crossing his arms and tapping his fingers against them [in a four-beat rhythm.](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=W2F0bxjRvU4)

As soon as he stepped inside the White House, Natasha chose that moment to jump on him and start licking his face.

"Wha- Hey, Hey! Natasha!" He said loudly, holding his hands in front of his face to ward off the loud barking that would ensue directly after she jumped on someone.

"Natasha! Down, girl!" Malia's voice rang out and Marshall sighed in relief as the Greyhound's ears perked up as she snapped her head toward Malia, then bounced toward her. She chuckled and dropped to a knee, scratching Natasha behind the ears as Marshall got back to his feet.

"Hey, Malia." He said softly, walking over to her and glancing down at Natasha. 

"Hey yourself." Malia retorted with a grin and looked up at Marshall. "Still sick?"

Marshall shook his head. "Nope... although Kay might say otherwise when I see her."

She giggled and Natasha barked once before running in the direction that she came from. Malia stood back to her feet and sighed, shaking her head. "You worry her, Marshall."

"Oh, I think I do a lot more than that." He pointed out as he hugged her. "Where is KC, anyway?"

She shrugged. "Last I saw, she was in her room getting ready for the formal meeting with the UN ambassadors tomorrow night. There's supposed to be a dance afterward, too."

Marshall grinned. "You thinking of inviting Zoe?"

Malia blushed and smacked him on the arm. "Will you stop?!?" She said loudly, before blushing even more. "...Yes, but I haven't had a chance to ask her yet." She admitted, before looking up at him with a twinkle in her eyes. "What about you and KC, huh?"

Marshal just grinned before bolting down the hall, hearing Malia's scream of annoyance that she didn't get her answer echoing behind him. He finally managed to slow down two doors away from KC's room and gathered his thoughts together. _'I'm going to do it. I'm going to tell her the truth... About everything.'_ He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Hang on, I'm coming!" KC yelled, her voice muffled through the door. "Just give me a minute!"

After a few seconds, she opened the door with her hair still wet and hanging around her shoulders. Her hazel eyes lit up as soon as she saw him. "Marshall!" She cheered, wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug and leaning her head on his shoulder. "How do you feel?"

He chuckled and hugged her back. "Better than yesterday."

"I missed you." She mumbled before quickly pulling away, her cheeks bright red. "Come on! I wanted to ask you something before I forget."

"Actually, Kay, there's something I need to tell you. It's... really important." He said, rubbing his hands over his arms nervously.

KC frowned but nodded, turning to the mirror over her dresser and brushing her hair out before pulling it back and glancing at him. "What's up?"

She started playing with her hands, (she usually did that when she was nervous) and Marshall sighed.

"Kay." He said sternly, grabbing her shoulders. "This is serious. So please. Listen."

She stopped waving her arms around and stared at him. He sighed and let go of her shoulders, this time clasping her hands...

"KC Thornton, do you want to go with me to the dance tomorrow night?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that wasn't what he was going to say...
> 
> But he can't take it back now.


	8. Chapter 8- KC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KC answers Marshall's question.

She stared at him in disbelief.

_'He just asked me out.'_

_'He. Just. Asked. Me. Out.'_

_'HE JUST ASKED ME OUT!!!'_

"YES!!!" She shouted, tackling him in a hug. Marshall laughed and hugged her back, picking her up and the two spinning around in each other's arms before Marshall set her down again. KC felt her cheeks burn as she leaned closer to her crush's face...

The door banged open again and Natasha ran into the room, barking as she ran around the room. KC groaned as her dog interrupted whatever moment she and Marshall had had just then and Malia ran into the room.

"Sorry! She got away from me!" Malia said as Natasha decided to run between Marshall's legs, knocking him into KC with a cat-like yelp. _'Not that I mind, but...'_

Malia glanced at the two of them and blinked. "Did I miss something?"

"Yes."

"No." They said in unison before breaking into laughter. Malia joined in the laughter before snapping her fingers at Natasha. "Come on, Natasha. Let's leave them alone."

"I actually need to talk to my dad about something real quick." Marshall said, slowly standing to his feet. "I'll be back later."

KC sighed and nodded. "Ok. See you later, Marshall."

She hugged him one last time before they left the room and she collapsed on her bed with a loud squeal of joy. Snapping her fingers, she suddenly sat up and grabbed her phone, logging into the Kid Detectives Network before sending a message to the "A to Z trio" up in Connecticut.

\---

**(Mystery 11) 10:45 am**

**K is for Khaos:** **@ Bouquet @ Art is my middle name @ Why Did You Name Me This Way?** _Y'all better be awake._

 **Bouquet:** _I am now. What's up?_

 **K is for Khaos:** _Marshall just asked me out._

 **Art is my middle name:** _HE WHAT?!?_

 **Bouquet:** _YOU BETTER HAVE SAID YES!!!_

 **Why Did You Name Me This Way?: @ Get Out of My Swamp** _SHOW YOURSELF SO THAT WE MAY JUDGE YOU!!!_

 **Art is my middle name:** _Dink, that was too dramatic._

 **Why Did You Name Me This Way?:** _Yeah, I know. Shut up._

 **Get Out of My Swamp:** _You rang?_

 **Bouquet:** _YOU HEATHEN YOU DON'T JUST ASK A GIRL OUT AND LEAVE HER LIKE THAT._

 **Get Out of My Swamp:** _When you get a guy, then we'll talk._

 **Bouquet:** _I have TWO. Get on my level._

 **Get Out of My Swamp:** _They are you best friends._

 **Why Did You Name Me This Way?:** _you_

 **Art is my middle name:** _you_

 **Bouquet:** _you_

 **Get Out of My Swamp:** _SHUT UP._

**Sunrise:** _Ruth Rose, shouldn't you be resting right now?_

**Bouquet:** _I AM resting, Dawn._

**Why Did You Name Me This Way?:** _Also, Marshall, best friends count as a form of relationship called "friendship"._

**Get Out of My Swamp:** _Tell that to history itself._

**Art is my middle name:** _...fair._

**Bouquet:** _Hey, I got to go. Talk with you later?_

**K is for Khaos:** _Sure. Bye guys._

 **Bouquet:** _bye._

 **Art is my middle name:** _bye!_

 **Why Did You Name Me This Way?:** _See you guys later!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will not only have a Karshall dance, but it will be more intense, so buckle up.


	9. Chapter 9- Malia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While KC and Marshall dance, Malia and KC are attacked.
> 
> (Aka part 1 of Climax)

Malia and KC walked out of the Oval Office and KC squeezed her hand. "I think that went well... don't you?"

Malia shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so..."

KC stopped walking and turned to look at her. "You haven't heard from her yet, have you?"

She shook her head. "I never sent the message to begin with. Kay, what if she had said 'no, she couldn't make it?' I would have been crushed and not enjoyed the night as much as I want to."

KC sighed. "Malia, you just have to try. Yes, she might have said no today, but that doesn't mean she'll say no next time!"

Malia nodded and sighed. While KC was right, she didn't want to upset Zoe over not being able to make it. "Alright. Come on, let's get changed for the dance."

XXX

KC came out first. She was wearing a light jade green dress with her red-gold hair pulled back, not into her usual ponytail, but into a intricately braid that hung down the back of her neck. Her upper eyelids were covered in skin-colored eyeshadow that made her hazel-green eyes pop out. Gasps filled the ballroom as she left her step-father's side and went straight to Marshall's side.

Marshall and KC stepped out into the center of the crowd, gasps filling the air as Marshall turned to KC and held out a hand. "May I have this dance?" He asked softly.

KC looked up at him with one of the biggest smiles Malia had ever seen on her face. "Absolutely."

She took his hand and they [started dancing.](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=9qtTPTxvoPA)

Malia didn't notice the security guard walking determinedly through the crowd toward Marshall and KC until someone grabbed her arm and jerked her toward the right, pressing a sharp object (probably a knife) into her lower jaw. Someone screamed and a male voice shouted "NOBODY MOVE!!!"

Malia jerked her arm away from her holder, only to have it wrenched behind her back with a jolt. She jerked her body around and screamed "LET ME GO, LET ME GO!"

The person's hold on her tightened, then something uncurled in the back of her mind and she let her body go limp. **_"You're going to let me go and you're going to do it NOW."_**

She whispered.

The person instantly let go of her arm before she jerked away from them as Casey grabbed her hand and pulled her _out of the way of a piece of falling ceiling as the East Room was on fire-_

"Are you okay, Malia?" Casey asked, placing his hands on her shoulders, snapping her out of the memory- 

' _But it was a nightmare... unless...'_

KC's scream tore through the air. "LET ME GO, LET ME GO!!!"

Malia turned to see her sister jerking in the grip of one of the fake security guards, a knife at her throat and orange-like smoke curling around the floor where she walked-

"SHE SAID LET HER GO!!!" Marshall yelled, then-

***BANG***

"MARSHALL!!!" Malia screamed in horror as the teen was thrown through the air, his body slamming against a wall and dropping to the ground. Jerking away from Casey, she ran over to Marshall's side-

_Blood pooled onto the floor from the teen's limp body, his ribs clearly broken in at least three different places. He lay on his back with his eyes closed, blood leaking slowly out of his mouth and nose like water slowly dripping out of a faucet-_

Marshall suddenly started coughing and his eyes shot open. Malia gasped and backed away from her friend, staring in shock at his electric green-glowing eyes. Marshall continued coughing as he sat up, brushing the dust off of his suit and glancing at Malia. "H...hey... Ma... Malia..." He said weakly as he looked around. His eyes glowed more intensely and he started growling. "Wh...where's KC?" He forced out, the growl in his voice increasing.

Malia hesitated.

Marshall's green eyes snapped to her. "She's gone?"

She nodded and Marshall buried his head in his hands before shooting his head up and letting out a loud scream of rage that shook the floor she was kneeling on.

"I'm going after her." He growled, ignoring Malia's offered hand.

"Right. Fucking."

**"NOW!!!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, the kidnappers are going to suffer.


	10. Chapter 10- Marshall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marshall goes to rescue KC, and the kidnappers learn exactly why they shouldn't kidnap the President's step-daughter.
> 
> (Aka part 2 of climax)

Marshall ran down the hallway, tears flowing from his eyes as he dodged past the Secret Service Agents running in the direction he had just come from with guns drawn. Black smoke containing electric green sparks curled from his hands, flowing up his arms as he ran down the hall, every part of him screaming _'save her Save Her SAVE HER'_. He didn't care who saw him right now. If they did, well, he was going to tell KC anyway. Once he rescued her.

He took one more step and let his Were-cat side consume him-

And a large black panther with electric green eyes and veins leapt out of the smoke, howling with rage. His paws struck the floor again, again, again, until he found KC limp in her kidnapper's arms, the group of men walking toward a helicopter parked on the White House Lawn-

He leapt up onto the wall, using the momentum he had to slam one's head into the wall (enough to knock him out, Marshall wasn't _that_ cruel) and tackle another to the floor, grabbing the rifle with his teeth and ripping it out of his hands. The man started screaming and Marshall snarled viciously **"If you want to live, then shut up."**

He backed away from the man and bolted back down the hallway, jumping off the walls and ceiling as he knocked the terrorists- _'at least, I think they're terrorists'-_ to the floor. Marshall made it through the door and pounced on the person holding KC, pinning him to the ground by his claws and snarling in his face **"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING???"**

The man glared at him. "What should have been done a long time ago." He said clearly. "Your downfall."

Marshall shifted back into his human form, tightened his hold on the man, then slammed him into the wall, his claws piercing the man's skin just enough for him to gasp in pain. **"EXPLAIN. NOW."**

Someone started coughing behind him and he let the man fall to the ground, ignoring the yelp of pain that emerged from his throat and focusing all his attention on KC, who was looking at him with a starstruck look on her face. 

"Wh... What was... that...?" She whispered as he knelt by her side. "You looked..."

"Like a monster?"

She stared at him in shock. "What? No!" 

Her hand brushed over his cat ears as he sat her up. "Beautiful..."

He smiled and started purring, rubbing his face in her shoulder as she giggled before she broke off in a gasp. "Marshall-!"

He spun around and punched the man as hard as he could, feeling KC's hand resting against the small of his back as the man stumbled back and hit his head on the ground. Grabbing KC, he swept her up in a bridal hold and bolted toward the door-

_"3"_

_"2"_

_"1"_

Then pain ripped through his back and the world dissolved into flames and darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And KC has been rescued!
> 
> Don't worry, KC and Marshall are fine.


	11. Chapter 11- KC/Josh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KC wakes up.
> 
> Josh learns a secret that not even his father knew.
> 
> Khaos ensues.

***beep***

***beep***

***beep***

KC started coughing as her eyes fluttered open. She blinked in surprise at the harsh white light that had appeared over her before-

"MARSHALL! MALIA!" She gasped and sat up straight, wincing as the IV connected to her arm and chest nearly popped out. 

Marshall jumped out of his seat and they grabbed each other's wrists before looking at each other and blushing.

"Hey." Marshall said softly.

"Hey." She said back, rubbing her fingers over his fur. 

_'That sounded a lot better in my head.'_ She thought before Marshall cleared his throat. "How- how do you feel?" He asked.

KC smiled at him. "Better. Now that you're here..."

He blushed and started purring again, this time shifting partway to where she could run her hand through his fur and she giggled again. Something struck her and she frowned. "Hey... what's today's date?"

Marshall glanced up at her with wide green eyes and dilated pupils before he blinked and they shifted back to normal. "Friday, April 11, 2024. You've been out for almost a week." He shifted in his seat and laid his head on her lap. "Been fucking torture for me and Malia." He said quietly.

KC nodded and laid back on the hospital bed. "Where is Malia, anyway?"

"Talking with your mom and Mr. Thornton. She and I sent out a message to the other Kids saying 'we're fine, just in the hospital for a while.' They all are praying for us and hoping we get well quickly. I... uh..." he hesitated. "I wanted to apologize for not telling you what I really am."

She shook her head. "Marshall... I'm not blaming you for anything. I knew that you were going to tell me what's really going on with you eventually..."

Marshall snorted. "Yeah, and I asked you out hoping to stop Josh from asking you out."

"Marshall. Joshua Pinto is in a completely different state. Why would he, who I love like a _brother_ , ask me out?!?"

He winced. "Yeah, that sounded as bad as when I first thought of that. Besides, he has-"

The doctor opened the door before Marshall could finish and her family walked in. Her mom sat next to Marshall on the bed and smiled at her. "Hey, honey. How are you?"

"Ready to leave." She joked and Lois laughed. 

"See, Malia, she's fine." Zachary said and placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. 

"Although-"

"Well that's interesting." The doctor interrupted, studying a screen facing away from KC. 

Marshall frowned and grabbed KC's hand while Malia walked over to KC's other side and took her hand. 

"What's wrong?" Lois asked softly.

The doctor turned the screen toward them and KC gasped.

"NO!"

XXX

"Good evening, Mr. Pinto. Miss KC and her family are right this way." The doorman said to Josh Pinto's father as they walked down the hallway.

"If this place wasn't creeping me out enough," Dink hissed in his ear.

"Shut up. KC called us and our parents here for a reason." Josh hissed back.

' _Although, to tell the Truth, the place is a little creepy.'_

About a week and a half ago, the White House had nearly been burned to the ground by an explosion set by an apparent terrorist organization wanting to take down the Presidency in one go. At least, that's what the news had said, but Josh didn't really pay that much attention to liars. The organization failed and got captured, but KC and Marshall had been near the explosion enough to be injured.

'But she didn't look half-bad...' Josh thought as his family, two ~~(crushes)~~ best friends, and their four younger siblings walked into the Oval Office. ' _And no, Marshall, I am not in love with KC, thank you for asking and please have a good day.'_

He sat down on a couch next to Dink and Ruth Rose before he inhaled sharply and grabbed the edge of the arm that was now a _deep vivid red, dripping onto the floor like blood as Dink grabbed his left arm, signing if he was okay as he stared at his hands in shock because he didn't know where he was and he wasn't supposed to be there-_

Josh blinked and snapped out of it quickly, though it was enough for KC to notice. 

"Hi, everyone." She said shyly.

She made eye contact with Josh and his two brothers, who were looking at her with confused looks on their faces.

"Hello, Josh. It's nice to meet you."

_'You better not have hit your head, Katherine.'_

"My name is KC Thornton.

And I'm your half-sister."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's the plot twist!
> 
> I wonder how Josh is going to react to the news...


	12. Chapter 12- Josh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh reacts to the revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should really pay attention to Josh's mental thoughts.

_~~'Ihaveasister'~~ _

_~~'I have a sister'~~ _

_'I have a sister.'_

_'I. Have. A. SISTER?!?!?'_

"I have a sister?" Josh managed, his hands unconsciously curling around Dink's and Ruth Rose's. _'Not that I mind having them here, but WHATTHEFUCK?!?'_

KC nodded. 

"On who's side?"

He wasn't aware of it at all, but he was swaying from side to side, trying to process the bombshell that just got dropped on him. Dink and Ruth Rose had their arms around him, for support or for something else.

"Your father's." KC whispered, her hands tightening in her nerves.

Josh clenched his fists. He wasn't going to lose his temper. Not here. Not now. He needed a moment to breathe, ' _oh God, why can't I breathe?'_ Heturned to look at his dad, who looked stunned. 

Pale.

_'...guilty.'_

"Dad?" Josh whispered, his head was spinning around and around and _"round and round like a horse on a carousel"_ , "Please... explain..." Please explain what's going on, because his head hurts and he's inwardly screaming and there's weird red stuff dripping all over the walls and onto the floor and he needs help, he REALLY NEEDS HELP-

"What in God's Green Earth possessed you to cheat on Mom?"

That came out a lot different than he had intended, apparently, because his dad jerked back as if he had been sho-

"He didn't cheat on anyone, Josh." Lois spoke up before he broke the arm off of the couch. She folded her hands and shook her head. "My first husband, Luke, wasn't able to have children. We talked about it, and we agreed to reach out to an anonymous sperm donor to help me conceive. It wasn't until two years later that he died in a car cra-" 

Josh bit back a scream as he blinked and-

She started crying softly.

"I never met the donor, and now I wish I had. I'm so sorry..."

He stayed there for a moment or two, his head processing. It was a moment before he finally found the words he was looking for and spoke up. "I forgive you." He glanced at his dad. "Both of you." He forced out, letting go of his hatred when he saw the stunned look on his face was still there. _'He really didn't know...'_ he thought. "Still," he glanced at KC. "That does explain why I've always cared for her like she was my sister. Turns out she was."

KC grinned at him and he smiled back.

But he couldn't help but wonder what other earth-shattering secrets lay in their blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josh catches himself just before he yells at his dad, and he's not that mad about it, just in shock.
> 
> Next up: the Kids' reaction to the news.


	13. Chapter 13- Marshall/KC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interview is made and the Kids react to the revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the chapter is from a snippet I wrote on tumblr-  
> *checks date*  
> Over two months ago?!?

"So how do you describe a girl like KC Thornton?" The reporter asked him.

Marshall hesitated and glanced over at KC, who gestured for him to keep going. Letting out a sigh, he said "She's, Uh..."

"Brave?" The reporter suggested.

Marshall wanted to strangle the person responsible for organizing this interview, but then he had an idea. _'KC, please don't kill me.'_

"Yeah." He said, nodding. "But if she's not careful, she'll be dead." 

XXX

**[Kid Detectives Network]**

**[Kid Detectives Chat- April 18, 2024, 6:30 pm]**

**KC:** _Hey, guys! Marshall, Malia, and I are okay, we just ended the news conference that we HAD to prepare for and couldn't reach out to you guys before then. How are y'all?_

**Sally:** _Hey, KC! It's fine, Encyclopedia and I understand. It's great to hear from you again!_

**Max:** _We're doing good! We've missed you!_

**Dash:** _Hey, KC! We just saw you in the news conference; Agatha says hi too._

**Cam:** _Kay, you BETTER be okay! Especially after that-_

_Wait, wrong chat. Sorry._

**Encyclopedia:** _It's fine, Cam._

**KC:** _Ok, so: the three of us have really interesting and exciting news for you. If you are allergic to bombshell revelations, I highly recommend that you leave now._

**[Encyclopedia Brown has left the Chat.]**

**Sally:** _Leroy, you're not allowed to leave._

**[Encyclopedia Brown has joined the Chat.]**

**Brian:** _Wait, THAT'S HIS ACTUAL NAME?!?_

_That's sweet!_

**Marshall:** _First piece of news: I'm not human, I'm a Were-Cat._

**Malia:** _Second piece of news: Marshall and KC are FINALLY DATING!_

**KC:** _Third piece of news: Josh, Brian, Bradley, and I are all half-siblings through their father._

_And we've got to go, talk with you later!_

**[KC Thornton, Marshall Li, and Malia Z Thornton have left the Chat.]** ****

**[Several people are typing...]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And KC is Khaos incarnate while everyone is trying to cope with the news.  
> Because YES.


	14. Epilogue- Malia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia has an interesting dream.

As the chat blew up with loud screams of disbelief, KC sat back in her chair and cackled. _"I've missed doing that."_ She said with a smile. 

Malia rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You. Are a devil."

She rolled her chair over to her desk and sighed, opening the window to let a small squirrel nibble on the nuts she had laid out earlier. 

_"You okay, Malia?"_ KC asked as she adjusted her camera. 

Malia nodded. "Yeah... I'm just tired." She yawned and shook her head. "I'm just going to take a quick nap..." she reached out and ended the call to her sister, letting her eyes drift shut-

_"So what do we do now?" Ruth Rose Hathaway asked, sitting down cross legged next to a blond-haired blue eyed girl._

_With a start, Malia realized that it was Lucy Armstrong, Dink's cousin, who looked a lot more mature than when she last saw the girl, but still the same. Her hair was still pulled back into their two ponytails, her eyes still had that sparkle that meant she was up to something, and she was currently wearing a t-shirt that read "Spots On!/Claws Out!" with a hot pink jacket and blue jeans._

_Lucy gave her the most innocent, yet evil grin Malia had seen on her, and that was saying something, considering that Lucy was usually the most upbeat, optimistic girl Malia had ever know. 'Must run in the family.' She decided as she looked out the living room window to see Dawn Duncan walking away from the house with her older brother, Nate Hathaway, and the Pinto boys. Snow glittered on the lawns and sidewalks, and there was a makeshift snowman near without any identifying features._

_"I have to show you this show I've been addicted to." Lucy stated, grabbing Ruth Rose's phone and typing something into it. "It's the greatest show in all of existence."_

_"Really?" Ruth Rose asked dubiously. The girl was currently wearing a dark, almost blood-like red outfit with her hair pulled back by her usual headband._

_Lucy nodded. "Yeah. Watch."_

_Malia blinked and she saw Lucy standing up to her feet, Ruth Rose shaking her head in clear disbelief._

_"I'm gonna get something to drink." Lucy said, shaking her head quickly. "You want anything?"_

_"Nah, I'm good." Ruth Rose said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thanks anyway."_

_Lucy nodded and skipped toward the hallway. Malia shook her head and followed the girl as she stopped in front of the fridge and opened the door, poking her head in before both girls froze in their tracks at the sound of glass shattering and Ruth Rose's muffled scream of terror-_

"NO!" Malia gasped out, snapping her head up from her arms and glancing at the clock next to her. 

6:45 pm.

On April 18, 2024.

Which meant that Ruth Rose and Lucy weren't in danger.

At least, not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are done! Thank you so much for reading this, the next rewrite will be out soon!


End file.
